Paris's Grip
by crazyskittlesunited
Summary: Skulduggery's life is good. He's got the amazing Valkyrie Cain as his partner and of course his job as a detective but what happens when he meets someone he never expected or wanted to see. How will he keep his biggest secret from his friends? **SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**Skulduggery's POV**

I could here Valkyrie's feet crunching softly on the gravel as we crept down the road, following one of the biggest mass murderers, well, of all time as far as they were aware of. Basically, sane people didn't mess with him. That's why it was Valkyrie and myself that were tracking him down. Sanity is an unneeded tool.

"How long are we going to follow him?" Valkyrie hissed to me.

"As long as need be, now hush"

We watched as he slowly turned the corner to a known baddie pub and had a quick conversation with the bouncer before continuing inside. It was very likely that this wasn't going to end extremely peacefully. Not that we were expecting it to go any differently. I scanned the building looking for other entryways but came up short, no windows or skylights, just that one damned door.

"Miss Cain, I believe we're in for a fight, you ready?"

She grinned up at me "Are you?" and then took off towards the bouncer, with me on her heels. The man looked up slowly as he heard us running and lazily turned toward us.

"Name?" he asked calmly in a more Northern Ireland accent.

"Yes we have names but I don't think you really need or want to know. It would be appreciated, though if you would just let us through and we'd be out of your hair lickety-split" I answered as cheerfully as I could.

The bouncer just shook his head and altered his stance.

"Right", I said and heard Valkyrie click her fingers, summoning a flame and throw it at the burly man. Just as calmly as before he stepped forward and I watched as his atoms separated for the flame to pass harmlessly through him.

"Bloody hell" she muttered.

"Well, this is going to be exciting" I said dryly.

**Valkyrie's POV**

We won, amazingly. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it _is_ Skulduggery after all. His plan was to use me as bait (yay) and whilst he was attacking me for Skul to bash his head in from behind, that way he wouldn't have any chance to turn around or split his atoms. We left him unconscious near the door and entered the pub cautiously. The first thing I saw was almost all the wanted criminal master-minds the Sanctuary hasn't caught up to yet.

No one paid much attention to us as we stumbled through the door clutching our coats to ourselves, as the wind was quite violent. Nobody seemed to recognize Skulduggery because he was wearing his ever famous disguise. It's a wonder they haven't already memorized the disguise itself, I thought to myself as I often did. Suddenly I was woken from my thoughts when I heard Skulduggery start questioning the bartender.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a dull voice

"Yes actually, you can. Do you know where I could find an Moloch Atrocious?" Skulduggery asked.

"Why?"

"Our business doesn't concern you now do you know where he is?"

The man muttered something under his breath and gestured with his head towards a door near the back.

Skulduggery nodded his thanks and then turned swiftly, approaching the door. Preparing for another fight I followed. When we entered, I was shocked to see who was also there. Not only the tall man we were following but also a girl who couldn't be any older than myself.

Skul must have also been surprised because when he saw the girl, his legs nearly buckled and he whispered something unintelligible under breath. The two looked up and when the girl saw Skulduggery her eyes widened and she grabbed something off the table before sprinting out the door.

I was about give chase when I saw Skulduggery still standing there in shock. I walked up and slapped him.

"Hullo! Earth to Skul, they're getting away!"

"Right sorry" and he dashed out with me at his side, though he still seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

**Skulduggery's POV**

It was her. She was here. Those were the only thoughts in my mind the moment I saw her. Only when Valkyrie slapped me did I realize that she had moved.

"Hullo! Earth to Skulduggery, they're getting away!"

"Right sorry" I replied still slightly dizzy, and raced out of the room with her. By the time we got out of the pub and Valkyrie picked herself up after tripping over the bouncer, there was no trace of them anywhere.

"Shit" I mumbled and then turned to see Valkyrie glaring at me. "Shit" I said again and prepared to face her.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled, "Do you mind explaining what exactly happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You froze"

"I most certainly did not"

"What do you call standing and not moving till slapped?"

"What are you implying?"

" froze"

"I did not"

"You did"

"Did what"

"FROZE DAMMIT!"

"No need to cause a scene Val"

"Then admit you froze"

"No"

:Why?"

"Why what?"

"Skulduggery, tell me what happened or I'll…ask Ghastly" she said with triumphant smile.

"Evil child", I groaned, "Fine ask Ghastly whatever you _want_ but I'm going to do something proactive in this case. Like usual I have to be the responsible one. Impossible for anyone else but me, I'm just _that_ skilled."

"Whatever" she said and slid into the Bentley.

I started the engine of my beautiful car and stared dejectedly out the windshield mulling through my thoughts. The only one that kept popping up was; I saw her. _Her! _I saw Paris Black!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever for those of you whom actually read this. Anyway here it goes- Oh! And since I have no idea where I'm going with this so I would **_**really**_** appreciate it if ya gave me some ideas. THIS IS NOT A VALDUGGERY THING now that that's settled, enjoy ****J**

****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot line. So sad yet so true.**

**Ghastly's POV**

I heard the small bell of my shop tinkle as someone walked in. Immediately I recognized Skullduggery's "annoyed" voice but it was also mixed with some actually worry. _Whatever this,_ I though to myself, _is going to be interesting._

"Valkyrie, why do you insist on being so stubborn all the time, it really isn't beneficial", Skulduggery asked with a sigh.

"Not beneficial my arse! If I hadn't been so stubborn to find your skull and get it back then you'd still be sitting there!"

"It still stupid of you to risk the end of the world as we know just to get me back, though I can't blame you. Nothing is the same without me."

By this time I had walked out of my fabric room to watch and after seeing Val's face, the term if looks could kill came readily to mind. With a sigh I left for the kitchen to make some nice tea, I felt it would be quite awhile before their little spat had run its course.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, if you don't wipe that insolent smirk I know you're wearing right now I'll make sure to get Fletcher to put you back through that damned portal, but for now I came here for a reason. Ghastly?" Val shouted.

"In the kitchen," I called back, picking up my mug and sitting down on one of the oversized stools. Seconds later I see Val step through the kitchen door, a look of pure hatred on her face as Skulduggery followed sheepishly behind.

"Hullo Val, what did Skulduggery do now?"

"Been a pain in my arse ever since he got back, nothing new", she answered with a half smile.

"Alright then, what can I do you for?"

"I came here because I need you to answer something Skulduggery refuses to and he came because I needed a ride."

"I see, well I'll do my best with answering you. So fire away", I said truthfully and took a sip of tea.

"Who is Paris Black?"

I inhaled in surprise at the name and got all the tea down the wrong pipe. I spent the next minute in shock trying to collect myself whilst wheezing.

Finally, I looked up at Skulduggery who had taken a vast interest to a crack in my ceiling.

"Uh Ghastly? Are all right?" Val asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just wasn't excepting that name. Actually I was expecting anything-Fletcher- before that."

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"This is going to be a bit of a story alright? A long one that Skulduggery may never forgive me for telling…"

**A/N: And…. CUT! Sorry about the shortness. Its just that its 1 am, I'm sick and we're moving tomorrow so peaces! I'll update as soon as I can, okay?**


End file.
